Escucha Hermano
by Beledien
Summary: El regreso de Celegorm a Himring luego de sus malvados actos cometidos en contra de Luthien y el conflicto con sus hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes, nombres y luagres le pertenecen a la gran obra del profesor Tolkien, este es solamente un fanfic en el que hago latente, una vez más mi enfermizo favoritismo hacia los hijos de Fëanor.

**Escucha Hermano.**

Desde que llegamos a Himring hemos tenido que aguantar todo tipo de sermones y reproches por parte de nuestros hermanos, incluso Ambarussa mostró su disconformidad cuando supo que habíamos retenido a Lúthien por la fuerza. De nada valieron las explicaciones sobre que Thingol no era nadie para exigir a cambio de la mano de su hija uno de los Silmaril de nuestro padre.

Curufin simplemente calló y bajó la mirada. A nadie parecía importarle que estuviera sumido en una gran pena por el alejamiento de Celebrimbor. Debieron notarlo porque Atarinke no volvió a la forja, simplemente porque eso le recordaba demasiado a su hijo perdido. Únicamente recordaban que intentó matar a Lúthien, pero eso solamente fue un arrebato de ira, algo pasajero. Como fue mi tonto enamoramiento por ella. Ahora que lo pienso fue más bien lujuria, si bien eso no mejora la situación, reconozco que lo sentí por ella estaba lejos del amor.

Yo prefería mantenerme alejado de Maedhros, quien se negaba a dirigirme la palabra y yo simplemente le facilitaría el trabajo de no interponerme en su camino. Aun si para eso tuviera que marcharme a Amon Ereb, esa montaña desolada y vacía.

Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando Fingon llegó casi sin escolta, como si hubiera venido en secreto desde Hitlum. Maedhros personalmente le recibió en las puertas de la fortaleza con un fuerte abrazo. Reconozco que sentí celos de Fingon, porque parecía más el hermano que Maedhros quería tener y no como yo, uno que le causa problemas.

Antes de marcharme hablé con Maglor de mi intempestiva decisión. Me miró tristemente y me dijo

—A pesar de todo Maedhros no te odia como la gente suele murmurar a nuestras espaldas. Si hubiera querido o si hubiera seguido el consejo de muchos el día que se enteraron lo ocurrido con la hija de Thingol, les habría cerrado las puertas, pero no lo hizo. Aceptó que entraran en su fuertemente defendida fortaleza.

Le dije que me costaba trabajo creerlo por la manera en que me miraba, pero Maglor, que parecía ser el único que podría aguantar la mirada de Maedhros, me dijo que no era así

—Ves a Curufin, está triste porque ha perdido a Celebrimbor, sabe que el lazo que les unía está roto y no volverá a ser lo mismo, es posible que nunca vuelvan a encontrarse sobre La Tierra Media. Pese al gran amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Con Maedhros te podría decir que es diferente.

—¿En qué medida, hermano? —Le pregunté con cierto aire de cinismo —nuestro queridísimo hermano mayor ni siquiera se digna a mirarme a la cara y yo prefiero evitarle.

—Lo sé —dijo con tristeza —, pero recuerda que tú te marchas por tu voluntad no porque él te hubiese pedido que te fueras

—Por su desdén pareciera que así lo quiere, y como no quiero ocasionarle más problemas, me voy.

Maglor sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo como buscando las palabras correctas para hablarme. No las halló en ese momento y yo me marché sin despedirme siquiera de Curufin o pedirle que me acompañara. Creo que para ese entonces ya le había hecho bastante daño y pedirle que me siguiera era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Una vez en Amon Ereb, reuní a algunos elfos verdes. Pasaron varios años en que ese lugar quedó abandonado desde la muerte de Denethor, su antiguo rey. Amrod y Amras fueron a ese lugar con pocos hombres, pero desde que se rompió el sitio de Angband pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en Himring. Los elfos verdes al principio parecían no necesitar de un líder, pero al cabo de unos meses varios se dieron cuenta que una vida organizada les servía para protegerse mejor de cualquier ataque de los lacayos de Morgoth.

Levantamos un fuerte en la colina con ayuda de los enanos, merced a la sugerencia de Caranthir que solía venir a buscarme de cuando en cuando y a informarme sobre los planes de Maedhros de volver a unir a los noldor, si no para derrotar a Morgoth, por lo menos para volver a encerrarlo en Thangorodrim.

—Por eso vino Fingon —dijo —para conocer de los planes personalmente.

—Me parece bien —le dije con cierta emoción.

—Le ha encomendado a Maglor que recupere Lotham y a Curufin que recupere el paso de Aglon para que los orcos no puedan escapar al sur.

—Está loco —dije —Curufin es hábil con la espada, pero no es tan buen jinete.

—Pienso lo mismo —me dijo Caranthir que vio como una chispa crecía en mí —por eso le pedí permiso a Maedhros para preguntarte si puedes ayudarle en esa tarea.

—¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?

—Que estaría muy decepcionado si no accedías a venir, pero que no quería obligarte a nada.

—Por supuesto que iré, volveré a Himlad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Todo, los nombres, personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien. Aquí termina este corto fic de dos capítulos dedicado a un elfo malvado e incomprendido. Intentando de no hacerlo muy dulce y agradeciendo a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y especialmente a las que me escriben unas cuantas líneas al respecto.

**Capítulo 2**

La gente podrá acusarme de todo, menos de evitar una batalla. En mi regreso a Himlad me sentí más animado. Curufin también estaba más tranquilo, pensaba que era mejor tener a Celebrimbor seguro en Nargothrond, por eso no protestó cuando Orodreth se negó a formar parte de la nueva unión confiando en mantener Nargothrond oculto como mejor defensa. Por su parte Thingol ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de responder a las cartas de Maedhros, algo típico de ese elfo oscuro. Es notorio el parecido entre Orodreth y Thingol, por algo son parientes.

Los planes se llevaron a cabo con gran precisión, aunque el número de aliados pareció disminuir sin la presencia de Turgon, que hacía bastante tiempo que se había marchado a un lugar oculto, ni siquiera Fingon pudo encontrar a alguien de su gente para mandarle el mensaje, pero confiaba en que su hermano se enteraría a pesar de todo. Yo lo dudo. Simplemente podíamos contar con nuestros propios elfos, las tropas de Fingon, los naugrim de Azhagal y los hombres que le juraron lealtad a Caranthir. Hombres de carácter sombrío, pero en estos tiempos quién puede ser de otra manera. Estaba todo listo, todo preparado, para lo que sería la última batalla abierta contra Morgoth.

¿Qué puedo decir de la guerra? Fue terrible, sangrienta, caótica, desastrosa. Nunca hubiéramos contado con que los ejércitos de Uldor nos traicionaran de esa manera, aunque hubieran sido humanos. Por primera vez vi la desesperación en los ojos de Maedhros. Como si de pronto se le hubieran acabado las ideas y no supiera lo que debía hacer. El llamado de Fingon parecía sumirlo en una mayor desesperación porque veía que el ejército de Morgoth diezmaba sus tropas. No podía decidirse si acudir al llamado de Findekano o enfrentar a los traidores que atacaban por detrás. Fue una mala hora, esa en la que Uldor casi le alcanza con su lanza, de no haber sido por Maglor que lo mató al instante creo que hubiera herido mortalmente a Maedhros, que ni siquiera se preocupó por eso. Se hubiera ido a todo galope con Fingon si no hubiera visto a Ambarussa caer herido en el campo de batallas. Caranthir fue en su auxilio y hubiéramos logrado controlar la situación pero no contábamos con los dragones de Bauglir, cortándonos el paso. Los naugrim aguantaron más de lo que hubiera pensado y lucharon bravamente, pero eran pocos los que todavía resistían los embates de los uruloki. Sin aliados y el ejército acabado Maglor ordenó la retirada en lugar de Maedhros, porque él simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar. Caranthir tuvo que llevarle prácticamente a rastras del lugar.

Como nadie supo que hacer luego de esos desastrosos cinco días, simplemente se me ocurrió fue llevarles a todos a Amon Ereb, y para eso tendríamos que pasar primero por el monte Dolmed. El camino fue largo y penoso, casi nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Finalmente Maedhros se decidió y dijo con la voz seca

—No me sigan —. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

No lo pensé dos veces, le seguí, no recuerdo bien por cuanto tiempo, hasta que llegamos al sitio donde el ejército fue arrasado por los Balrogs de Morgoth. El campo era desolado y con vestigios de la escasa vegetación carbonizada todavía humeando. No recuerdo si era humo o niebla lo que cubría el campo entero.

Ahí halló Maedhros el cuerpo de Fingon, con el cráneo destruido por el martillos de Gothmog, justo como encontramos al abuelo Finwë cuando asaltó Formenos. Fue como volver a esos días del pasado en que no supe que decirle o que hacer, simplemente me quedé quieto en mi lugar contemplado la sangre en la sombra que había caído.

Maedhros cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo Fidekano y vi como de sus ojos corrían lágrimas. No había visto a mi hermano llorar desde que papá murió, atacado por los balrogs de Moringoto. La historia parecía repetirse, perder a dos seres amados por las mismas criaturas y sin poder vengarles.

—Es mi culpa —le escuché decir en voz baja, casi imperceptible —todo el mi culpa, he llevado a la muerte a todos los que he querido.

Le miré dubitativo, me preguntaba si Maedhros había notado que le había seguido que le estaba mirando, quise marcharme, volver la mirada hacia otro lado, como cuando volví la mirada al encontrar el cadáver de abuelo Finwë, o como no me atrevía a ver al rostro a nuestro padre moribundo. Está vez no sería así, está vez no me quedaría quieto ni temeroso. Di un paso al frente y hablé.

—Escucha hermano, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dije, al principio débilmente, luego mi voz se afianzó —si vas a echar la culpa alguien que sea a mí.

Miró con esa mirada dura, como si le molestara que yo estuviera presente. Por un momento me recordó a Fëanor cuando entrábamos al taller.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó severamente.

—Tú me conoces, sabes que nunca escucho —le respondí con mi acostumbrado aire de cinismo, pero luego repensé mis palabras y le hablé en un tono sincero — .Ya sé lo que quieres, que me vaya lejos, pero está vez no va a ser así hermano, no me iré. Me voy a quedar a tu lado, porque a pesar de todo todavía soy tu hermano.

Su mirada se suavizó, pero todavía no me decía nada, algo que yo no toleraba. Se volvió y cerró los ojos, como si eso le impidiera escucharme. Yo simplemente imaginaba que por su cabeza pasaban ideas como que de no haber sido por mis acciones Thingol y Orodreth no se hubieran negado a enviar tropas a la batalla.

—Háblame hermano, sé que te he fallado muchas veces, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Si pudiera yo me cambiaría por Fingon y preferiría estar muerto si con eso él volviera a la vida, pero no puedo, lo quieras o no soy lo único que tienes ahora. Tú hermano que tiene mal temperamento, que actúa sin pensar dos veces, que se deja llevar las pasiones antes que por la razón, que ha traído vergüenza a la familia y que puede ser calificado de traidor, porque tiene las manos están manchadas con la sangre de su gente. No creas que no me he arrepentido de mis hechos, que no me remuerde la conciencia cada vez que pienso en todos a los que he matado sin compasión. Yo sé que no tengo salvación, pero sé que tú la tienes, tú eres como la esperanza para todos nosotros. Tú vas a cumplir el juramento cuando todos nosotros hayamos caído. Yo sé que tú intentas ir por el buen camino y que al final nos salvarás.

"Tú puedes solucionar las cosas, yo tengo confianza en ello, por eso no puedo permitir que tú caigas, antes prefiero caer yo primero, aun si para eso tengo que asesinar, robar, traicionar o lo que sea, no dejaré que tú lleves el peso del juramento solo."

—Gracias —fue lo único que me dijo antes de que comenzara a levantar un túmulo para Findekano. Le ayude en la penosa tarea. Lamenté también el hecho de que Fingon muriera de esa manera. De todos los primos, era él el que mejor comprendía nuestra búsqueda, pero eso y todo lo demás ya está en el pasado.

* * *

Durante la invasión a Doriath, delante de tantos cuerpos de los que he asesinado con mis propias manos, recuerdo esos días de las batalla de las innumerables lágrimas. Finalmente la maldición de Mandos me ha tomado completamente, y nada bueno ha quedado en mí, excepto esto querido hermano, recuperaré el Silmaril para que tú ya no manches tus manos de sangre, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar a Dior con mi espada…


End file.
